top_elevenfandomcom-20200213-history
Manager
=Manager Screen= The Manager screen provides you with all the information regarding your career as a manager and it also gives you the opportunity to take over a new team. In the Manager details window, you can see: * Current club (the name of your current club) * Joined Club (the date you joined your current club) * Preferred formation (the formation you used the most during your career) * Style (which is based on your team’s performance - Normal, Attacking or Defensive) * Clubs managed (the number of clubs you managed as a manager) * Your manager level * Your nationality * Career started (the date you started your career as a manager) * Referral progress (shows your progress in completing the 21 referral challenges) The Club Seeking Manager window shows all the clubs that currently do not have a manager and that you can take over, as well as their current level and league position. The clubs that you can take over are at least 2 levels below the highest level club you ever managed. For example, a user has managed two teams in his career, one of level 10, the other at level 20. He will then be able to take over level 18 clubs or below. Note that if a manager is level 3 or below, then he will only be able to take over level 1 clubs. You can see more details about a club when you click on it. The Overview tab allows you to compare the club information with your current club. The Squad tab shows you the club’s players and current formation. The Stadium tab allows you to see the club’s current facilities. The Standings tab allows you to see the competition the club currently plays in. When taking over a new team, your squad, facilities, cash budget and fans will be replaced by the new club’s. Jersey sponsors and TV rights will be unsigned so you can choose the one you prefer. You will be able to keep: * All your Tokens * All your rests, treatments and morale boosters * All the logos and jerseys in your storage * All your trophies in manager history (Tropy Room will be replaced) You will also be able to modify your new club’s name for free. You can take over a new team by clicking the “Take over” button and going through two security steps, that both inform you that this action is irreversible. Once you confirm taking over a new team, it will be impossible for you to retrieve your old club and you also won’t be able to switch to another club for 28 days. =Trophy Room= The Trophy Room showcases your achievements from previous seasons, by putting any trophies or award plaque you've earned up for display. If you place in the League anywhere between and including 1st and 7th, you will receive an award. For Champions League and Cup competitions, you need to have placed anywhere between (and including) 1st and 3rd place. Clicking on the award will let you know which season (relative to when you started playing) the award is for. =Referrals= Referrals are friends you've invited to play Top Eleven and who have successfully registered and started playing. As they play the game, they'll complete various referral tasks which you can view in the Referrals tab of the Awards menu. You will get rewarded with tokens for any achievement they complete. These tasks are usually associated with taking advantage of the game's feature, so it's expected that a referral will complete them through regular play, without needing to go out of their way to finish specific tasks. * Strength in Numbers - The task is complete after a certain number of players have accepted your referral invite. * Ticket Tips - The task is complete after the referral has earned a certain amount of money from ticket sales. * Media Tutor - The task is complete after the referral has earned a certain amount of tokens during the season. * Mentor of Champions - The task is complete after the referral has achieved three consecutive victories in the Champions League. * Matchmaker - The task is complete after the referral has watched 25 Live Matches. * Assistant Coach - The task is complete after the referral has taught their player a Special Ability. * Mobilization - The task is complete after the referral has logged into the game with their mobile device. * Business School - The task is complete after the referral has won a player in an auction. You can invite a friend by clicking the "Invite" button in-game, and by sending a message to that friend. An invite must be accepted within 7 days for a new player to count as a referral. =History= This tab displays the complete history of all seasons during which the club was active. Unlike the Trophy Room, this section includes positions below 7th place for the League, and below 3rd place for Cup and Champions League. This section is split into three categories, one for each competition. =Flags= A flag represents a country your team has visited. Whenever your team plays an Away match, you are given the flag of the Home team's nationality (based on the Manager's nationality).